Robby
Robby is one of the first customers, and a former closer in Papa's Taco Mia and Freezeria. Robby made his first appearance in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! and makes appearances afterwards. Flipdeck Info Robby once lived in the apartments above Papa's Pizzeria. Having spent all his rent money on pizzas, Robby desperately needed a job. He soon found an opening as a deckhand aboard a small shrimp boat for the summer. The voyage went awry when a rogue wave capsized the boat and sent him drifting to an uncharted island. After 3 lonely years, he was spotted and rescued by Captain Cori. Appearance Papa's Pizzeria: In his first appearances, Robby had no hair bandana. His shaved facial hair wasn't shown, making him look younger. His left eye was still normal. His shirt had Blue stripes and no anchor symbol. His shoes were Light Brown with aqua green laces. His skin wasn't tanned either, which would be added in the later games from Papa's Hot Doggeria. Papa's Taco Mia! - Present: Robby now has a red bandana. he has shaved facial hair, Making him older. His shirt's sleeves got longer and his stripes are now white with an anchor in the middle. His left eye is now identical to Sue's. His shoes are darker and his laces are now red. In Papa's Hot Doggeria, He got a minor tan. Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Pizzeria : 11 (Sous Chef) *Papa's Taco Mia! : He is a closer who comes on Day 2 *Papa's Freezeria : He, again, is a closer who comes on Day 6 *Papa's Wingeria : He appears as a time customer (a time customer is a customer that is unlocked if you don't manage to go up a rank after you reach Rank 2) *Papa's Hot Doggeria : He appears a random day customer Next Chefs *'2011: '''He lost in the first round to Timm. Lisa and Robby finished in 34th place. *'2012:' After not doing well the previous year, Robby went to the championship and almost won to be the male chef for Papa's Hot Doggeria, but he lost to Taylor. He and Clover finished in second. *'2013:''' He lost to Tony in Round 2 of divison Dr. Cherry. However he did good enough to make 3rd place in the Dr. Cherry division overall. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 6 mushrooms (right) * 6 peppers (left) * 1/2 minutes * Sliced into six pieces Papa's Taco Mia! * Hard * Pork * Sour Cream * Black Beans * Guacamole * Onions * Loco Sauce Papa's Freezeria * Small Chocolate Sundae with Nutty Butter Cups * Whipped Cream * Chocolate Chips * Cherry Wingeria * 8 BBQ wings * 4 Cheese Cubes (left) * 4 Fries (right) * Awesome Sauce Dip Hot Doggeria * Kielbasa in a Hoagie Roll * Relish * Onions * Ketchup * Bacon * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Fizzo ** Large Candy Jack Papa's Burgeria to Go! * Bottom Bun * Onion * Medium Patty * Cheese * Tomato * Pickle * Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner C * Red Velvet Cake * Cupcake 1: ** White Frosting ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Cannonball Gum (Chocolate Chips in other holidays) ** Cherry ** Jolly Roger (Cherry in other holidays) ** Cherry * Cupcake 2: ** Red Frosting ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Cannonball Gum (Chocolate Chips in other holidays) ** Cherry ** Jolly Roger (Cherry in other holidays) ** Cherry Unlockable Toppings along with him *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Cannonball Gum. Trivia *He is the only customer who was absent twice. *He is the first closer of the entire Papa Louie franchise. *His order is almost the same as Hugo's in Freezeria. The only difference being the cup size (Robby's is a small cup while Hugo's is a large cup) *He and Allan were the only closers who debut at Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! *Like Radlynn, Akari, Allan, and Ninjoy, he was a normal customer in his first appearence, then a closer the next. *In Papa's Pizzeria, he looks like a cute happy boy, in Burgeria he went to change his look then in Papa's Taco Mia! and all other gamerias he got insane eyes. Gallery Customers.jpg Screen_Shot_2013-06-01_at_8.49.43_PM.png 6.jpg Robby angry.png Robbi.jpg Robby.png Robby.PNG|Robby and Mindy 3rd place in the Cherry Division in Papa's Next Chefs 2013 O points.jpg|Robby is angry giving 0 points in papa's taco mia. robbixy.png Allan and Robby.png|Internal link Poor Robby (Old Appearance).png Hire 5.jpg|Robby in the Pastaria sneak peek Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Closers Category:Ppl with new looks Category:Ppl with bandanas Category:Former Closers Category:Papa's Taco Mia Customers Category:Papa's Pizzeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:People with hats Category:Papa's Next Chefs Competition Category:Absences Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:Pirate Bash Customer Category:R Customers Category:People with brown hair Category:People with facial hairs Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:People that are skinny